Love Is The Cure To All Pain
by bubbly bunny083
Summary: Assigned on a mission to protect the King.Sparks began to fly and soon choas falls upon people's lives.Love,betrayal,pain
1. Chapter One

A/N:Heyyy everyyone!!!! This is my first story and I love writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it too. If you want to comment or give me advice on how I can improve my writing skills,I'd really appreciate it.Without further or do...here's the first chapter.

SUMMARY: Hinata is a young women who has developed her God given talent of being an assassin. She works for Konoha Secret Service. She hass been ordered to protect the life of the King,Naruto Uzuamki.She is seen as his soon-to-be-wife and queen of his kingdom.Fate plays a role when they begin to fall in love with one another but are scared. Their past has filled their heads with many fear and doubts. Will these two love birds find courage or will fear and darkness cloud their judgement?

CHAPTER ONE:

Bright rays of the sun make their way into a room where a sleeping figure is awaken.The figure begins to stir and open her eyes.Her name is Hinata Hyuga.She gets up from her bed and begins her daily routine:shower,eat and train.At the age of 24 she s a beautiiful women.Long midnight blue hair which reaches her waist,lavender pupil-less eyesand creamy white skin.Afterward she makes her way to the training grounds where she begins to warm-up and then practices her new moves.

She takes breaks under the huge tree in the training grounds.She enjoys the peace and begins to remember her past.Something that is not very bright and cheery but some memories were and she chose to tresure those memeories forever espically ones of her mother.

FLASHBACK:

A beautiful garden filled with flowers of different kind as well as different colours.A little girl is seen hiding behind a tree that has a string attrached to it.

''Now I wonder...where could my little butterfly be?''asked an older women.She wear traditional clothing and had blue hair,white skin and pupil-less eyes.

The little girl giggled ever so quietly so that her mother would not hear.

''Could she be...over here?''said the women looking behid the wall of a roses bush.

Which made the little girl giggle even more at her mother's attempt to find her.

''I guess I'll never know my beautiful butterfly slipped off to.She's too smart for me'' said the women sadly as she began to walk away.

''Here I am mummy!!!!'' shouted the little girl as she ran to her mother with open arms.

''My Little Buutterfly!!'' her mother exclaimed.The mother and daughter hugged each other.They enjoyed every moment together.Her motther would soon leave on a business trip and not be back for more than 3 weeks.

''Oh my little Hinata.I'm going to miss you my butterfly so much.Just remember I'll always be with you,no matter where you go or what you do,I'll always love you.''said the women

Hinata could still hear her mothers voice and words ater all these years.Hinata missed her mother dearly.Her mother soon died when Hinata was 13 years old and from there things started to go down-hill.

''Mummy I miss you so much.I wish you were here to guide me on the right path.I'll always love you mummy but I'm grown and the pain and fear in my heart are more powerful then the love in my heart.I love only a few people.My heart has been broken and shattered.I don't think I can repair it on my own.I need your help mummy.I can't keep living like this forever.'' Hinata said in a sorrowful tone.

She began to make her way to her home,not the Hyuga Household,she left that place many years ago.Her new home where she felt respected and loved by her family.It was the family she always longed for.

"Miss Hinata."

Hinata looks up to see one of her fellow friends running towards her.It was Tenten.She was very talented with her weapons.

Tenten and Hinata are close friends and Tenten is dating her cousin,Neji.

"Yes Tenten.What seems to be the matter?"asked Hinata in a worried tone.

"Lady Tsunade called for you.Says she has an important mission for you" said Tenten as she was gasping for air.

Hinata and Tenten immedately began to make their way to Lady Tsunade's office.

A/N:

So what do you guys think? Should i continue? Please leave comments and forgive me for any errors.

Thank you!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N:I hope my first chapter did well and really interested you guys. Forgive me for any errors and I'll try to do better. Well here's chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Hinata and Tenten reach Lady Tsunade's office.They knocked on the door and let themselves in.

"Lady Tsunade you called for me...?" asked Hinata in a nervous voice.

"Yes Hinata,I did call for you.Please shut the door the both of you.I've got a very important mission for you two." Lady Tsunade said in a serious tone.She is the head of Konoha Secret Service and the Head Mistress.

"I need you to go on a trip to the Kingdom where the King lives.You need to protect him because they has been attempts on his life several times.

All the attacks points to someone who is close to the King.Nobody will know your true identify as you will pose as his future bride."

"His...future bride!!" Hinata and Tenten said in shock of hearing these words from Tsunade mouth.

"Yes you will be his bride Hinata.Now you leave later on today.A carriage will be there to pick you up. Dismissed" said Tsunade and Hinata and Tenten procceded to leave the room.

Tsunade took a deep breath in.She was taking a gamble again.Hinata was smart and beautiful,she could slove this problem quickly but that was not the only reason.She wanted the two of them to fall for one another.Tsunade knew the King since he was small and saw all the pain and suffering that he went through.Hinata is just like him.They have suffered hardships and love was far from their reach.

'I really hope these two can heal each other wounds and come to love one another.Fate has surprised me in the past.I pray it works this time to.' thought Tsunade

**_Meanwhile_...**

In a near-by Kingdom,a man was hard at works.He would soon marry a woman and have children with her.He needs to be extra alert because of the attempts on his life.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki.He had blonde spiky hair,blue eyes and tan skin.He was currently looking at the files of Hinata Hyuga.The women who would become his financee.

Her skills and records are excellent.

"Shion..." he called out.

A women stepped in.She had blonde long hair,fair skin and pupil-less eyes.

"Yes,my lord." she replied.

"Please prepare a room for my future bride.She will be arriving soon" he said.

"Yes,of course my lord." Shion said and made her way out of the office to make the necessary preperations.

As she left,Naruto began to think about Hinata and had a feelings she would change his life forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata began to pack the necessary equipment for the trip.She wondered what the king would be like.From the rumours she has heard he is very handsome.His personality however was another story.Hinata was not one to believe in rumours.She hates them.Rumours are something that is passed down from one person to the next where lies and jealousy have been added.

"Hinata are you ready for the journey?" Tenten asked as she stood in front of Hinata house with her bag in hand.

"Yes Tenten.I'll be right down.Just give me a minute or two." Hinata replied as she quickly finished packing her stuff and ran down the stairs.She stopped for a minute and looked at her home.She had a feeling that she wasn't going to be coming back for a while.She then smiled and run at the door to join Tenten and Neji,he cousin.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N:I hope you guys have been enjoying my story so ment if you think its good or help me in any errors I have made.

Thank you guys,enjoy!!!!!!!

Chapter Three

Hinata was currently sitting in the carriage that would take her to the palace where she would see the king.Honestly Hinata didn't know what to expect from this mission or this so-called King.But she wasn't too worried,but she had a strange feeling.When she was still living at the Hyuga Clan she was seen as weak or a failure but she took at as her strength.

Nobody thought she was capable of nothing so they never saw her as a threat but being a little girl,Hinata had seen many thing.

_Flashback_...

_It was late at night with the wind howling and the moon high in the sky._

_A man walked the streets as he came closer to his final destination.Upon his arrival he knocked and was allowed in a abandon building.His name was Hiashi Hyuga and just what was he there for Hinata would soon find out as she has been following him unoticed._

_"Well...Mr Hyuga,you have made it just on time" said a man which was not seen by Hinata.She moved around to get a better look but that didn't help.She was hanging from a rope,if she made any suddenly movements she would be done for.So she decided to just listen on and hopefully she'll have enough information._

_"Yes,you see I have come to discuss an issue.Its about my eldest child,Hinata Hyuga.She is not up to the clans standards,I want to be rid of her however I cant shame the Hyuga name._

_I was thinking of getting her married to your son,Toneri.She may not be a skilled ninja buy she is very loyal and will make the ideal wife" Hiashi said with no emotion what so ever.This was just a business deal to him nothing more._

_It hurt Hinata's heart to hear her father speak like that.Even though he looked down upon her she never hated him more then she did that very moment.She decided to leave so she slowly crept onto the roof and got to the ground careful to avoid attention.Hinata decided that she would leave.She would start a new life somewhere._

Hinata was thinking about her past so long that she didn't even realized that they have arrived.

"Hey Hinata,were here.The palace seems to be very beautiful." said Tenten as she stirred at the palace with amazement.

The carriage stopped and a woman was seen.

"Hello everyone,my name is Shion and Ive been sent to collect Hinata Hyuga." her voice was polite and sweet but Hinata didn't think her personality was like that.

"I am Hinata Hyuga" she said as she saw Shion eye her.

"Very well then this way.Your friends will be shown to their room." Shion replied as she turned and walked away.

"Hinata go,well catch up with you later and be careful."said Neji.

He was the only family she had.He escaped with her that night and they've been close ever since.

Hinata is led to the King's throne room.She was being led by Shion.Hinata found her to be polite and beautiful however,there was something off about her.Hinata couldn't quiet put her finger on it.Shion stopped in front of large double doors which had the King's creust which looked like a worldpool.She knocked on the door.

"Enter..." A deep voice answered.Shion opened the door and let Hinata in.

"My lord,Your financee has arrived." said Shion with a hint of disapproval.If Hinata didn't listen closely she wouldn't have noticed that.

"Well,...Its a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Hyuga.Shion can you please leave us alone.My financee and I have some thing to discuss." said Naruto while he eyed Hinata for any signs of fear or lust which he found none to his disappointment.

"Of course,my lord" replied Shion as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Now Miss Hyuga,lets get down to business.Please have a seat." Naruto said has he got comfortable in his chair knowing this was going to be a while.

When Hinata took a seat,she got a chance to see Natuto and the first thing that captured her attention was his eyes.They were her favourite shade of blue.She examined him and took in all his features especially his whisker like marks on his checks.

"Yes,Mr Uzuamki.As you know I am here to protect your life.I will pose as your financee as not to draw attention from unwanted crowds.Do you agree to these conditions?" Hinata said with stern tone.

"Look Miss Hyuga,I know why youre here but I dont think its necessary for you to be here.There may have been attempts on my life however,as you can see I am still alive thanks to my guards and trusted people who saved me.I dont know why Tsunade even sent you because your presence is not required." Naruto replied back in the most laid back tone in the world.

"Oh really Mr Uzuamki,if your people really had it under control Miss Tsunade wouldn't have called me here.And let me remind you that you were luck that those attempts on your life were so easy to avoid otherwise you would be in a body bag right at this moment so I would appreicate it of you don't question my method of protecting you." Hinata said with fill confidence.She wanted to shut this man up.

She didn't like him questioning her presence and skill.She was damn good at what she did and she would prove to this jerk that he was wrong about her.

Naruto suprised at Hinata's statment said nothing as he knew she was right.Maybe her being here was going to be fun.

"Okay Miss Hyuga,I agree with you.Ther is going to be a ball held in the castle to spread the news of pur engagement.Sakure will help you with all the arragements.And it will be held in 3 days.I request that we start calling each other by our name and get to know each other better.You can call me Naruto.It'll make our act seem more real."

said Naruto.He has no idea why he said all that stuff.He felt as though Hinata was going to become something big in his life and he was just going by instint.

Hinata being surprised at his statment but as she took it in.It made a lot of sense.

"Yes,It would be fine with me.You can call me Hinata."

"Excellent,so I'll say a word and the first thing that comes to your mind,you have to say it,agreed?" Naruto said.This was a game he played with his brothers.

"Yes Naruto."

Hearing Hinata say his name made Naruto slightly turned on.He like the way his name sounded from her lips.

"Alright,lets begin shall we..."

Hinata procced to get comfortable as Naruto began...

"You are a Hyuga.You used to live in the Hyuga Clan but left for unknown reasons.Your father's name is Hiashi and mother's name is Hitomi. You were born in December.Your mother soon died after giving birth to your younger sister,Hanabi Hyuga.The clan saw great potential in her and decided to make her head of the clan intead of you." Naruto laid out all that information with a smirk on his face knowing that he was right and that it hit a nerve with Hinata.

Hinata is stunned and pain began in her heart as she was reminded of her past especially her mother.

"Yes Naruto,that about sums up my life.Now let's talk about yours.Your name is Naruto Uzuamki.You were born in October.Your parents died when you were very young.You were raised by a man named Jiraya.Your battle skills are impressive has you have beaten some of the most strongest warriors.Your childhood friends are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.You had a huge crush on her in your childhood but that all faded I hope when she chose Sasuke Uchiha and is now married to him." Hinata said with pride and confidence.Her sources were always right.

"Impressive Hinata." Naruto said a little stunned that she know of his childhood.

"Well...lets just say a piece of paper can never really tell me who I am and what I should do and shouldn't do."


	4. Chapter Four

A/N:

Heyy guys.Been a little while.Well I'm back with a new chapter and I'm going to finish this story as soon as possible.School is comingg.I hate it.!!!

Chapter Four

The next three days,Hinata spent talking to Sakura Uchiha.They meet each other.Hinata could see why Naruto liked Sakura so much.

She's smart,beautiful and had quiet a temper on her.Her pink bubblegum hair,peachy skin and emerald eyes really made her stand out.

They discussed a lot about the ball and picked out jewellery and dresses to which Hinata chose her favourite one.

Neji and Tenten would be there too.She really wanted to see them as her has been busy with her duties.She needed to confine in Tenten about her feelings.She can't understand but her mind keep travelling towards Naruto.She wonders about his past.His eyes held so much emotion,anger,hate,sadness and longing.

The ball is in one hour and she needs to get ready.She walks past many doors along the hallway to her room.

"My lord,please think about it again.I love you and I am willing to give you anything you want.I have been there for you through everything."

Hinata stopped in front of Naruto's office.That voice sounded like Shion.Hinata knew Shion liked Naruto but loved.She continued to listen in.

"Look Shion I appreicate all that you have done for me but I don't love you.I've never seen you in that light and I never will.And besides there is another women who holds my interest."

'Who could this women possibly be?' Hinata thought.

"You mean that bodyguard of yours?That Minata or whatever her name is!"Shion has just given Hinata another reason to hate her but her surprise was what Naruto said next.

"Yes,It is Hinata.She has a certain mystery to her and not just that,she is very beautiful.She attracts me on different levels.And she is not possessive and jealous like you are.Your so-called love for is just a crush.Now please leave,I have bussiness to attend to."

Shion looks at Naruto with anger and hate.

As soon as Hinata heard at she ran as fast as she could opened her room door and turned just in time to see an angry Shion leave the room.She smiled and remembered Naruto's words.

She had spent time with the blonde king.She had told him about her past and he in turn told her of his parent's death.It was truly a tragedy.

'Oh well,time to get ready.Hopefully I'll see Tenten and we can figure out my situation'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sits in his office and continues to think of his feelinga for a certain blue-haired female.

Naruto didn't know what it was about her but...

She's so smart,talented and shy.

Naruto smiled as he rememmbered Hinata having a blush on her face.She looked so cute

_Flashback..._

So,Hinata how have you been settling in?" Naruto asked.They were currently in the garden laying down having a panic together.Hinata's ideas on how they would seem like an actual couple.

"Well,I have been good.Getting used to my duties and I meet your friends.They are really nice"

Hinata responded.

"Oh really..Did they reveal any embrassing childhood moments of mine?" Naruto questioned Hinata.

"No,they didn't.But I have a confession to make."

Naruto leaned in closer to Hinata.

"Well first,I'd like to say I'm sorry.I didn't mean to mean to se you naked."Blushing as she said this.

Naruto looked confused until Hinata held up a picture of him as a baby with no clothes.Naruto mouth was wide open.

Hinata began to laugh upon seeing Naruto's face.

_Flashback ends..._

"Hey Dope,you have to get ready.Wouldn't want your bride waiting for you now do you?"

Sasuke said.He had been here to discuss the issuse of security.Sasuke Uchiha is the head od security for the palace and Sakura is the head of the medical unit in the palace.

They were like brothers.

"Shut up,Teme.I'm coming."

"Of course you are.You wouldn't want any another man by Hinata now would you?"

Sasuke was teasing him and he knew it.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N:Sorry guys I know I haven't been updating regularly.Sorry about that.I need to collect my ideas.My mind has been blank for a while but now back and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Five

"You look stunning,Miss Hyuga."

"Why thank you,Ava.I really appreciate it."answered Hinata.Ava is one of Hinata's servants and has been quiet kind to her unlike certain females.

"Excuse me,Miss Hyuga."Ava turned around and left Hinata with her own thoughts.She began to think about all the emotions she has been goingoing through and couldn't help but feel sad.

As soon as they found out who was targeting Naruto,she would leave.

She would never see him again nor will she find out if he loved her or not but now is not the time to dwell on such thoughts.Hinata is dressed in a light blue dress which has slits from her waist coming down with high heels.She has her hair in a high pony tail.She leaves her room to meet Naruto.Before she could even enter she sees standing outside his door in a suit.Black and white.

'Very classy' thought Hinata.But his tie got a lot of attention as it was orange which made him stand out.

"Well,Miss Huyga don't you look stunning?" Naruto said as she saw Hinata walking towards him.That dress shows Naruto her curves and he liked what he saw.

"Thank you,Mr Uzamki.You're not so bad yourself.Now shall we got to the Ball.We wouldn't want your guests to be waiting,now would we?" Hinata replied.

Naruto held out his arm for Hinata which she took and they walked gracefully to the throne room where the Ball was held.

The throne room came into view and the noise dulled down once everyone saw their King and future Queen.

'Well I'm not really going to be queen...' thought Hinata.Naruto and Hinata mingled with the crowd until it was time for his speech.

Hinata stood by Neji and Tenten as Naruto said his speech but she blurred out his speech.Listening to the noises around him.Something didn't feel right and then she saw it.A tiny red light aimed at Naruto's heart.

She sliently signalled Neji and Tenten and they got into postion.Hinata made her way to Naruto to warn him about what was to come but the intruder sensed this and fired.Luckily Hinata got to Naruto in time and sheilded him from the shot.Immediately Sasuke's guards surrounded Naruto and took him away.Neji and Tenten delt with the intruder's men.Hinata took off after the culprit.From what Hinata could discover this was a women.They ran through streets and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Finally Hinata knocked the intruder of her feet and they began to fight.Puches,kicks were thrown from both sides.What Hinata couldn't understand was that this person blocked all of her attacks as if shes' know her for years?

Hinata tries her signture move.

"**Gentle Fist: Twin Lion"**

Hinata charges at her and lands two hits.Once her apponent was unconscious she moved closer.What she saw made her paralysed.

It was El.El was Hinata's step sister.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: I'm really sorry that I have been updating like I usually should.But I'm back now and i will update regularly. For all those who are reading my story, please review and comment.

**_Chapter Six_**

El is taken to a hilding cell.Hinata is still shocked that El could do sucha miting a crime on the King.

"Why do you think she did this?" asked Neji with an equally shocked face.

"Well,lets find out." Hinata replied and they made their way to El holding cell.

"Well,well if it isn't shy little Hinata...How are you doing step-sister? You look pretty good considering you left me all alone in the hell hole."

El said.Her voice fulled with disgust and anger.

"El, I'm not here for personal matters.I came to ask you what were you doing trying to kill the King?" said Hinata as she sat across from El.

"Nothing really.Just looking for some sport.It looks like you've grown quiet a soft spot for him,huh?" El said with a smirk on her face.

Hinata's old habits die hard.She tried her best to prevent the red blush from consuming her face.But no matter she did her best and she could see the look in El's eyes.I held shock.

"I guess you're not the old Hinata I once knew"

"Yeah,you know thats right.I've changed and so have you El.You're not the girl I once knew too." Hinata said sadly.

"But I need to know why you did this.You never struck me as the type to kill the King.So why did you do it?" Hinata leaned in closer to hear El's answer.

"I was following His orders."

"Who is this he you speak of?"asked Neji

The room became dead slient.Hinata's heart began to race.Him.What was El still doing with Him? Questions raced through Hinata's mind and before she could say anything.El began to answr all her questions.

"I still stayed with him,Hinata.After you ran away of course.He began to take care of me and love me the way I wanted.He changed Hinata.He changed for the better."

Hinata's blood began to boil.El was always so niave and only saw the good in others.But with Him it was different.She adored him.She worshipped the ground He walked on.Hinata meet him when she was younger.And that encounter was not pleasant.

"El,what are you doing with Him?Do you know how dangerous he is?You know what happened when we were younger and yet you still..."

Hinata's anger began to fade but a look of disbelief was on her face.How could El live like that for all those years.

Neji looked at Hinata shocked.He had never seen her so angry and fulled with disbelief.Could it be about that time she was kidnapped during her childhood.No one ever spoke about it.Hinata was truly a mess for several months until she got better.Did something happen that he did not know of? He'd ask her later.

When Hinata was about to get a last look at El before charging her with attempted murder.She noticed something different.A tattoo right above her heart.It looked like symbol of some sorts.It looked familiar but Hinata couldn't figure out where she saw it.

"El,you will be charged with attempted murder.You are to appear to the court for sentencing" Hinata walked out of the room with Neji following her.

"Hinata,what was that all about?Who is this Him you speak of?" Neji asked concern evident on his face.

"I will tell you everything Neji but right now I must inform Naruto about his information.I'll see you again soon.Say hi to Tenten for me."

They hugged each other and went their separate ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_The Meeting Room_**

Voices shouted throughout the room.Naruto's advisor's were outraged.Another attempt on his life and this time it was too close.

"Someone must be giving inside information in order for this to be planned so perfectly."

"We must find the person responsible for this soon."

"**Everyone be quiet"**

Naruto's voice echoed through the room.

"We did not know all the details just yet.We will find the culprit very soon.My future queen is working the case."

"Well how do we know that she didn't order this attack herself.She only been here a few months."

Naruto's temper rose but kept his cool.

"I know that she did not do this.She is my future wife and my protector in situations as such.She was recommended by Tsunade.And I completely trust her judgement.

Just as another thing was about to be said.In steps Hinata,with files in hand ready to tell the council all the information she has found out.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N : I am so sorry guys. I know I've been out of action for a while but I'm back and I'm here with a new chapter. Thank for the ️ and keep commenting and reviewing.

**_Chapter Seven _**

Hinata enters and hands file out to the council.

" So,Lady Hinata what is the report on your mission? "

" Well, we have integrated the intruder and recovered valuable information. Her name was El, a girl kidnapped from her home village. She has said that she was following Toneri Ōtsutsuki's orders to kill the King. " Hinata explained as the council flipped through the pages of the file. It consists of the many crimes that Toneri was wanted for, murder, rape and treason.

" Lady Hinata this all sounds a little far fetched. Toneri Ōtsutsuki has never made himself known in many years. What proof do we have that you're not apart of this mess? " The council men called Danzo.

" Council men Danzo, we have discussed this. She is not part of this plot. " Naruto said rather irrated that he would not let this go.

" My King, I know that you defend your queen but you do not know everything about her, however I do. I've done research on you Lady Hinata and you have had run in's with Toneri Ōtsutsuki. " A smirk appeared on Danzo's face as he said this.

" Which is none of your business, councilmen. That was a long time ago and things were settled. " Hinata replied in a clam voice trying not to lose control.

" We have the information we need so I suggest we tighten the security and ask Sasuke to start looking for Toneri Ōtsutsuki. This brings our meeting to an end. "Naruto could notice the strain in Hinata's voice and concluded the meeting.

**_In Naruto's Office_**

" Hinata, I apologise for Danzo's rudeness during the meeting. " Naruto said as to get rid of the silence in the room.

"It is quiet alright, Naruto. It was to be expected from him. " Hinata hadn't been able to look Naruto in the ear and that was begining to worry him. His feelings for this women were unknown, he couldn't help but welcome them.

"Naruto I believe there is something I need to tell you, it is rather sensitive but it is information that will help you. I can't not tell you here however meet me in the garden at night. I'll be waiting. " Hinata said softly as she walked out the door.

' What is she talking about? What did she endure during her childhood? ' thought Naruto and decided he'd find out later tonight.

**_Later That Night..._**

" Hinata, you there? "

" Yes Naruto. "

Naruto walked towards Hinata's voice and saw her sitting by the fountain.

" So, what did you want to talk about? " Naruto asked a little nervous.

" Well I'm going to have to tell you about my past. I haven't told this to anyone and I know that our relationship is strictly business but I really trust you Naruto."

Hinata sigh heavily and walked towards the bridge by the pond. She stared up at the moon to prevent her tears from falling.

" When I was 8, I went with my father to met a business partner of his. He said I had to be on my best behavior but little did I know that he was planning something else."


	8. Chapter Eight

_A/N : Hiiii everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly but I'm trying to make this story smooth and fluent as possible. Keep reviewing and thank you for the love. See you soon!!!!!_

**Chapter Eight **

Hinata sigh heavily and walked towards the bridge by the pond. She stared up at the moon to prevent her tears from falling.

" When I was 8, I went with my father to met a business partner of his. He said I had to be on my best behavior but little did I know that he was planning something else."

Naruto thoughts kept going over last night's events. Hinata talked to him about her childhood and was shocked at how much she went through. She had a hard life just like him. If only his parents and godfather could see him now. When his parents were murdered and he was all alone. He heard people talking about it. And rumours started to surface. He began to be seen as a troublemaker and an outcast from other child his age but he always knew he'd get their respect. And years later, here he was, King.

Naruto shakes his head to rid the thoughts of his past. His past was his past. And now was his present and Hinata was his future. It was hard for him to admit out aloud but it was true. All his life he's always known loneliness and rejection. He didn't want to lose Hinata.

He'd do anything to make her happy. He just hoped she felt the same way.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Hinata sits on a chair waiting for her teacher to arrive. It was very important that they meet.Just then Hinata felt a presence behind her and looked back.

" Hey Hina, Long time no see. " Anko said as she took a seat across from Hinata." Likewise Anko. There's something important I need your help with. "

" Mmmm... Does it have to do with this King you're growig feelings for? " Anko smirked when she noticed Hinata's cheeks turn pink." Yes, It does concern him. He's in danger and I believe I am too. "

" I'm listening. " Anko leaned forward and waited for Hinata to talk." You remember El, right? Well... She was with Toneri this whole time and they are planning something which involves me. I need you to go to the palace once you hear from Tenten or Neji. "

" Wait... Why won't you be there? " Anko asked. "You'll understand everything when it plays out. I just need you to get there as quickly as you can, please. " Hinata said with a worried look on her face.

" Don't worry Hina, I will. "

" Thanks Anko. "

Hinata made her way out of the restaurant and reached her room. As she entered her room, she saw no sign of Naruto anywhere.

" Naruto, are you here? " There was no answer so she decided to take a shower and wait for him.

**_...HOURS LATER..._**

Naruto enters the room and didn't hear the shower going. He been signing paper work all day and his back hurt. He hit the bed face up and at that moment Hinata walked in. Hinata looked up the same time as Naruto lifted his head up, his attention towards the bathroom door. Naruto froze as he saw Hinata's nightwear and couldn't help but feel something. Hinata cursed her luck.

She has worn nightwear before but this time it was a little more revealing. Anyone who who looked at her could see her hourglass figure as well as her legs.

" Hi Naruto." Hinata said which broke Naruto out of his trance and gathered his thoughts.

" Hey Hinata, how was your day? " He replied back and looked away to stop himself from losing control.

" It was good. You can use the shower if you want. I'll take the pillows off the bed, you must be very tired. " She spoke as she moved towards the bed and got down to work.

" Yeah sure. A shower will be great because my back as been hurting for a while now. " He stated as he walked to the shower. Hinata has heard him complain about his back for a while now and wondered if he'd mind.

" Well, do you want me to massage it for you? "

Naruto looked at Hinata stunned and said, " That would be awesome. " She nodded her head and let him shower. Once she was done with the bed, she sat and waited for him to return. Minutes later Naruto appeared wearing only sweatpants.

" So ummmm... where would you want me to lay down? "

" The bed will be fine and lie on your tummy please. "

Naruto was rather nervous about this, getting rubbed by the women you love was a dream come true. He hoped he could control himself around her, especially with what she is wearing. He got into position and waited.

Hinata grabbed some lavender oil and placed some in the palm of her hands. She rubbed her hands together and started to massage the sides of his tummy remembering not to add too much pressure. Naruto began to make unrecognisable noises and seemed to be enjoying it.

" Am I doing good so far? " Hinata asked as she moved towards his shoulders and felt the tension there.

" Yeah Hinata... You're doing an... amazing job. " She almost smiled as she heard him speak. He couldn't say anything without trying to release a moan.

" Thanks Naruto, just relax and let me finish"

Once she was she moved away and grabbed a towel which she placed over his body. He had to keep warm after the massage. She moved to sit next to where he laid on the bed. Naruto looked at Hinata and admired her beauty.

" Hinata, you're so beautiful. "

She blushed a little and turned her face away from Naruto. " Thanks Naruto. You're very kind. "

Naruto moved onto his side and gently grabbed her chin. They locked eyes with one another and he moved closer to Hinata wanting to kiss her.

" Naruto, this isn't apart of the contract. " She said as she tried to look away.

" Don't worry about that. I just want you, only you. Can I have you Hinata? " He looked at her face when he said this and knew Hinata thought of her past.

" I'm not like him, Hinata. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Please trust me. "

" I do trust you Naruto, but you know what this will lead to and I can't go through that again. This would never work. "

" Why won't it work Hinata? Why? " She tried to move away from him to get of the bed but she didn't get far. He trapped her with her back against the wall and listen to her answer. " Because you don't love me. "

He heard her loud and clear and had just one question to ask, " Do you love me Hinata? " She mumbled her answer but Naruto couldn't hear what she said.

" Sorry Hinata, I can't hear you. Please speak a little louder." Yes, I love you but this is not right. I'm on a contract and I can't break the rules... "

Naruto immediately kissed Hinata. Hinata been stunned that he would do that froze up until she gave in to his affections. " You have no idea how long I waited to do that. I know that I'm not very heartfelt and I'm don't get things quickly but I love you Hinata. I love you with all my being. I want you to marry me for real and become my queen. I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise. "

They kissed again and Naruto carried Hinata over to the bed and laid her down. " Hinata may I please? "

She could she the lust in his eyes for her and nodded. She loved this man wether she wanted to admit it or not. He stole what was left of her heart and he helped her heal old wounds.


End file.
